Hyper Combat Unit Dangaioh 2:A new team
by EPM
Summary: THE FIRST EVER DANGAIOH RELATED FIC ON FF.NET!I'm so proud! Mecha, harsh language but please give it a try.


I have NO idea why I wrote this. I'll never finish it so if anyone wants the idea just let me know and it's yours. It's the first ever Daingaioh themed fic I'v see on the site so I'm chuffed I wrote the first part. My apologies in advance in it sucks. Does it?  
  
Hyper Combat Unit Dangaioh 2  
  
New Crew: Usagi Moon, Ami Ici, Raye Brim, Makoto Thunder, Minako Heart.  
  
Many years after the threat of Cap. Garimoth ended a new evil has risen and now 4 more young gifted Espers must come together with a whole new Dangaioh.  
  
A bat shaped mecha was destroying the inhabitants of Kanar 37, the entire city was in ruins.  
  
"Where are you Dangaioh?" A dark figure muttered from inside. He had been awaiting for 3 hours for his real target to arrive but so far. .   
  
*Katoom*  
  
But as he was thinking something fired upon him. He turned to see the 5 Dangaioh jets speed towards him. He smirked.  
  
"Hmm, about time"  
  
"Okay you bastard now you're going to get it!" shouted Makoto as she surveyed the destruction. Her teammates agreed completely.  
  
"Let's take him down!" added Raye as they shot pass the mecha, her purple eyes narrow.  
  
"Form Dangaiohhhhh!" shouted Usagi, focusing her powers towards the generator along with the others. Raye and Makoto's mecha's combined first to form the torso and hips. Ami's jet split in two and from the to parts hands stretched out and psychically locked into place. Minako lined to and took the place of the legs. That left Usagi to jet ahead and descend to complete Dangaioh as the head.  
  
  
As Dangaioh landed the evil mecha flew forward and smack Dangaioh into a burnt out building. The team was tossed about in the cockpits as they raised their psychic shields.  
  
"Kuso, he's fast!" cursed Makoto as she brought Dangaioh back to it's feet.  
  
"The legendary Dangaioh team, huh! My name is Ojay, scouting officer for the new ruler of this Universe Metallor" he broadcast to them. Ojay took another swipe at them but this time they blocked and pushed away.  
  
"Now you die!" Rei screamed as the team as one threw a punch that sent Ojay flying.  
  
"Loose Knuckles!" she continued as Dangaioh aimed its right hand. With a burst of psychic power the right fist fired like a missile at the bat mecha, but with the air advantage the attack missed and returned. Before Dangaioh could keep on the offensive Ojay released a sonic attack that rocked the hyper combat unit and it's pilots.  
  
"You don't do your reputation any justice Dangaioh" Ojay snickered as he dug his mecha's claw into Dangaioh's chest. Thing's were looking bad.  
  
"We got to pull it together guys" Minako shouted trying to move her part of the mecha. They noticed how closed the enemy mecha was and took full advantage.  
  
"Dangaioh Beam!" Rei cried, from Dangaioh's head a bright blue beam fired right into Ojay's machine sending it back into a building.  
  
"Damn you!" Ojay shouted in frustration and came at them full speed as the team got the hyper combat unit back to it's feet.  
  
"Time to send this bat back into Hell!" Usagi said and the others gladly agreed as they waited for Ojay to come closer into the. . .  
  
"Psychic Wave!" Dangaioh's most powerful attack from which no one has escaped. An energy wave was released from the right hand and Ojay found his mecha refused to move as pain shot through his nerves. The wind of psychic energy intensified thanks to the team work of the Esper group and the hand of Dangiaoh turned black as the symbol of the Royal house of Chen glowed gold across the palm and fingers. The bat mecha was being torn apart by the storm of psychic energy.  
  
"Please stop!" he pleaded in vain. But they ignored him and kept him trapped in the air even after they disengaged the Psychic Wave. The attack took a lot of energy out of the team but they were far from beat.  
  
"Spiral Knuckles?" Ami suggested finishing the scouting officer off with.   
  
"Sounds good to me" Usagi agreed as she pulled her controls back. Dangaioh's hands clamped together and two scythes slotted out on each side, aimed straight at the still hurting Ojay.  
  
"Spiral Knuckles, FIRE!"  
  
  
The two fist's blasted off at full speed so fast that Daigaioh had to fire it's boosters to stop from flying back. True to it's name the attack spiralled into a psychic fireball that like a corkscrew drove right through the broken mecha which in an array of light exploded.  
  
  
As Dangaioh separated back into the jets Usagi felt nervous.  
  
"Something tells me that this Metallor is a real threat" she whispered but they all heard her. They all felt something wrong as they left the planet and headed back to the mother ship.  
  
"Well if it is we'll deal with it, no sweat!" Minako exclaimed cheerfully. Her good mood spread quickly as the rest of the team relaxed.  
  
Meanwhile on a large vessel far away. A dark figure was lit up in the darkness and bowed down.  
  
"My lord, Ojay was destroyed by the Dangaioh team. . as expected" he said in a mechanical like voice. The larger figure in front of him, cloaked in darkness laughed briefly.  
  
"Excellent, soon you shall face the Dangaioh team and do something Gil Burg couldn't. . . . destroy them!" he laughed again along with the other man throughout the darkness.   
  
That was okay I guess, what did you think. Dangaioh was a great anime that deserved more attention in my opinion. Oh well can't win them all. Updates to my other fic are coming soon. Ja ne! 


End file.
